


Prologue

by gaiseggplant



Series: "Corrupting Innocent Minds" [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Icha Icha Series, M/M, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Guy thinks it’s indecent for Kakashi to read those dirty books in public.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: "Corrupting Innocent Minds" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Prologue

“I don’t know how you can read something so indecent like that, Kakashi! Especially in public!”

“Maa… You keep saying that,” Kakashi answered without looking up from his book. He kept his attention on the page, because this was the best part, but he decided he would at least humor a conversation with Guy. The response was unenthusiastic, but it was enough to get across the point that he was allowing Guy to continue.

“Yes, because you keep doing it!”

“I’m just reading.” Kakashi turned another page.

“You’re shamelessly corrupting innocent minds!”

“That’s a bit much…” Kakashi flicked his eyes up from his readings to where Guy was grimacing at him across the table. He was leaning back in his chair with a pout on his face and his uniform collar unzipped, leaving the outline of Guy’s pectoral muscles clear to see. “You’re doing that more than I am, Guy.”

“Huh? And what’s that supposed to mean?” Guy stretched, and Kakashi watched the way the muscles that could be seen through his skintight jumpsuit tightened. The valley of Guy’s cleavage was mouthwatering, his abdomen was even more enticing, firm with muscle from years of dedicated training.

Kakashi’s gaze noted every twitch of Guy’s muscles, every curve of his body. “I don’t know how you can call me indecent when you’re like _that_.”

“Like what? A beacon of virtue and youth? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kakashi snorted. “No, I guess you don’t. You lack self-awareness.”

“Excuse me?!” Guy’s eyes widened in surprise, and Kakashi’s mouth pulled into a smirk.

Kakashi closed his book and set it down by his side in order to look Guy in the eye. “What I mean is, Guy, you have a lascivious body.”

“Lascivious—You’re calling me lewd?”

As expected of the man with tight, bright green jumpsuits, Guy wasn’t one for subtly or playing coy. Kakashi’s eyes crinkled in a charmed smile. “Well, that’s another way to put it.”

Guy slammed his hands against the table. “The person who reads those dirty, erotic books all the time is calling me lewd?!”

“That would make me something of an expert on these things, according to you, wouldn’t it?” Kakashi shrugged. “Besides, I’m definitely an expert in you, Guy. I know for a fact, your body is way lewder than these books –which I read for the plot, by the way.”

“You’re ridiculous!” Guy pointed a finger at him. “Where do you get off, accusing me of such things!”

“‘Where do I get off’…? Hmm.”

Guy’s face flushed and his eyes widened when the meaning of those words finally dawned on him. “Ugh! See?! There you go again with your innuendo! That’s proof! Unlike you, some of us have a sense of shame, Kakashi!”

“Well, I can think up some proof for my side, too.”

“Like what?”

Kakashi looked Guy up and down. “I’m a genius. I can think of something…” He laughed when the only thing Guy could think to do in response to that was pout.

“Well!” Guy hopped up to his feet and stretched in preparation to run, and once again, Kakashi couldn’t understand how anyone could consider a book more corruptive or dirtier than the way Guy’s muscles rippled under that suit. “This isn’t over! We’ll pick up this conversation another day with your so-called proof, but for now, I’m going to meet up with my students! And I’ll do so without reading any dirty books in front of them!”

“What a good sensei you are,” Kakashi offered sardonically. He even clapped sarcastically for Guy. “I’m so proud of you.”

Guy rolled his eyes and made a face, and then, the both of them burst into laughter. As always, it was just a silly, meaningless little argument, lighthearted and fun. And then Guy was off, and Kakashi waved with his book as he left.

Still, for once, Kakashi decided to dwell on the words. It had almost sounded like a challenge.

“‘This isn’t over’, huh…?” Kakashi said quietly to Guy’s retreating figure, pointedly watching Guy’s ass as he ran. Guy was always so stubborn… It was almost worrying how cute and naïve he was. At this rate, who knew when someone would take advantage of his innocent indecency? “…Alright, Guy. I’ll take that as a challenge. As your rival, I’ll give a thorough lesson on your body, for your sake.”

Kakashi smiled to himself. Guy was lucky to have such a kind rival.


End file.
